Breaking Granger
by Inky Quill90
Summary: Draco offers Hermione a deal to protect her friends.  But how much will Hermione have to sacrifice to keep the people she loves safe?


Hermione was on her way to the library to sneak in some reading for Defense Against the Dark Arts when she spotted the open classroom door. It was now against the rules to leave any classroom door open. They were supposed to be locked whenever there were not classes taking place inside. One of Umbridge's rules to help control the "illicit activities" that she was convinced were running rampant throughout Hogwarts. She was actually not far off in her estimation of how many people were sneaking off to break the rules, but Hermione was a prefect now, and it was her duty to uphold rules, wrong though they might be. Sighing, she headed down the side corridor toward the open classroom. The moment her hand touched the knob, however, rapid footsteps exploded behind her and a shoulder shoved her into the room. Caught off balance, she landed on the floor in an undignified heap. The door swung shut and the footsteps carried on down the hall, still at breakneck speed.

_Some people just have no respect for authority_, she was disgusted. Being a prefect should give her some sort of respect from people. At the very least, she would have thought she'd be immune from first year pranks like closing someone into a classroom. Lifting her robes, she scrambled to her feet and dusted herself off. "Lumos," she whispered, the tip of her wand lighting up enough that she could see a bit of the room. Enough to determine the locations of the lamps and use her wand to light them, anyway. The classroom flared with light, and Hermione smiled. After growing up Muggle, she still appreciated some of the little things about magic.

She thought the door was probably locked by whoever shoved her in here, but she knew dozens of spells that would serve her purpose. Raising her wand, she nearly screamed as a hand grabbed her wrist. The only reason no sound escaped her lips was because at the same time as her wrist was seized, a heavy hand clamped down over her mouth. To her horror, she heard the spell to take someone's voice away. When the hand left her mouth, she couldn't help herself. Though she knew it was pointless, she tried to scream. Her mouth opened, and she could feel the strain on her throat, but her cry was soundless. Spinning toward her captured wrist, she came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

The last person on earth she was expecting. Hermione's eyes widened, then she schooled her face to be emotionless. Whatever he wanted, he would not get the satisfaction of a reaction from her. A self-confident smirk played over his face and he lifted an eyebrow. "We're not playing poker here, mudblood. Feel free to show emotions. Fear. Awe. Take your pick."

Unthinking, she opened her mouth to shoot back a sharp retort, only to remember she no longer had the power to. She was seriously annoyed now, and she jerked at her wrist, trying to free it. When Draco's grip turned out to be iron, she merely reached for her wand with her free hand. If she could only get to her wand, she would be fine. Quick as a viper, Draco's other hand shot up and caught hers. Then in a flicking and twisting movement that Hermione barely registered, Draco manipulated her wand free of her tight grip. He switched his hands so both of Hermione's wrists were held in his right hand and then used his left to reach behind him and place Hermione's wand on a desk. It was only three feet away, but she had a feeling it would still be impossible to get to.

"You're so much easier to be around when you can't talk." Draco commented. He moved his right leg forward and swept it sharply against Hermione's knees. She felt herself falling, but Draco's tight grip on her hands kept her from hitting the floor. He let her drop the last foot to the ground, then released her hands. This was going too far. Harry and Ron were convinced that Malfoy was evil, but Hermione had always found him too incompetent to actually be any threat. She was starting to reevaluate and regret that opinion. The moment her hands were free, she rolled, trying to reach the desk where her wand lay tantalizingly out of reach. Draco chuckled as if amused and then sat himself on top of her, right on her thighs. She could not move her legs to kick him, but Hermione knew her nails were long enough to get some good scratches onto his face. "Petrificus totalus," was Draco's response, though he drawled it out lazily, as if keeping her still was of no more effort than swatting a fly out of the way.

With his prey successfully imprisoned, Draco stood. "Since you're so quiet and still, pay attention. I know you don't see me as any sort of threat. That you see me as a little boy playing Death Eater. It was actually almost too easy. I found myself almost hoping you would see through my pretense of inadequacy. But the Gryffindor bookworm is not quite as intelligent as she's cracked up to be, apparently. Not that it matters now. I just wanted you to be the first because I knew you would never see it coming." He tilted his head, long strands of blonde hair falling in his face as he stared at Hermione. There was no way she could give any sort of response or reaction, and that annoyed him. Pursing his lips, he flicked his wand toward her, silently relieving her of the total body bind.

It seemed to take a moment before she realized that she was free. By the time Hermione recovered and attempted escape again, Draco was on top of her. He pinned her arms above her head with one hand, and though she struggled, she knew he was much stronger than her. Obviously his Death Eater training had included some sort of a physical component, because his body was rock, iron, and steel. His hand moved to his trousers, and her eyes widened as she came to the conclusion she probably should have reached several minutes ago. Mouth opening wide in a scream that never left her throat, she wiggled frantically underneath him. Draco flipped her skirt up, and in a single, swift motion, ripped her panties from her body. She heard his zipper and then he used his legs to spread hers apart. Then he was inside of her. Tears trickled down her face and she didn't even care anymore if he did see her reaction.

Oh she had underestimated him. She cursed herself for her arrogant trust in her own intelligence as Draco thrust himself inside of her. Something snapped inside her and she screamed again. For a moment, she thought she saw surprise on Draco's face, but it was gone so quickly she thought it must have been a hallucination. Lip quivering, she shut her eyes and fought as hard as she could. The stones dug into her back as Draco took her, and the chill in them seemed to seep inside her chest and stay there. Finally, it was over, and Draco let his body collapse on top of hers, keeping her still. He was panting a bit, but recovered quickly, releasing Hermione's hands. Sitting up, he took hold of Hermione's skirt, using it to clean himself off before standing.

The mudblood looked like she was in shock. Or like she had given up. She had not moved since he released her, not even to cover herself with her skirt. Hermione's lips were parted and he could see her entire body shaking violently. With a deep, shuddering intake of breath, Hermione opened her eyes, turning her face to the side so she did not have to look at him. Trembling hands moved her skirt back into position, careful not to touch the wet part where Draco had wiped himself off. Then she sat up, slowly, stiffly. Her eyes were unfocused, but she closed them for a moment, as if recovering. Draco had already straightened his clothing, and he sat on a desk in front of her, twirling Hermione's wand in her hand and watching her, expressionless.

"Before you stand, mudblood, I have a proposition for you. It answers a question you should have asked me earlier, but didn't… though I suppose you're not really to be blamed for that given your lack of vocal cords at the moment. I said that you would be the first. Congratulations on that. The thing is, if you're the first, that implies that there are others. That there will be more girls after you. Follow my logic on that?" His voice was cruel, taunting her. Hermione refused to look at him. But he had her attention, he could tell by the way she stayed sitting exactly as she was, waiting for him to continue. "So I'll give you a chance to save them. After all, you seemed to think I was secretly good at heart. Here's the deal. I want this one hundred times. Not from one hundred different girls. I plan to use some of them repeatedly. But I want it one hundred times. Since you are close to the red-headed Weasley bitch, I thought I'd give you a chance to save her. She's next. And, since she screwed up releasing the basilisk, and has actually interfered with several tasks here at Hogwarts, she gets to be one of my favorites. I will take her over and over again."

At this calm, matter-of-fact statement, Hermione lifted her eyes up to him in horror. Finally she was seeing him as the threat he was. "This is where the deal comes in. If you want, I will let you take her place. Maybe your faith in my human kindness finally paid off. But I am willing to do that if you want to make that deal. But you will not speak of this to her. You will not tell anyone what has happened. Because I have the power to fill this castle with Death Eaters in ten minutes, and the first thing I will do if that happens is rape her one hundred times in the Great Hall with everyone watching. And I will tell her exactly why she is going through that: because her best friend, the mudblood, couldn't keep her dirty mouth shut. And once I'm done with her? I'll come for you next. I can fill your life with horrors that you can't begin to imagine. Trust me on that count."

Hermione had her eyes closed again and she felt as if she were hyperventilating. Dizziness overwhelmed her, but she knew that she had to take his deal. The thought of sweet Ginny being violated or hurt made her nauseous. Frantically she tried to think of any way out, but for once her mind could come up with no solution to this problem. She could still feel him on top of her, and knew that there was no way she could put Ginny through that. Or any of the other girls that he was planning on taking. So he wanted her to be the sacrificial lamb, did he? She felt the silencing spell lift from her throat and knew Draco was ready for an answer. "I'll do it." Even as she rasped out the words, she felt repulsed. Surely there was some other way.

There was no indication of surprise on Draco's face. Clearly he had been expecting her to take the deal. He reached down and pulled Hermione roughly to her feet. Then, gripping her left hand, he slid the sleeve of her black robe up, revealing the pale sensitive flesh. He slowly moved Hermione's wand over her forearm, leaving behind a single, thin cut. "That's one, mudblood. Ninety-nine to go."


End file.
